Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 23
|episode_no = 23|episode_length = 19:36|upload_date = June 14, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjzUZtnRMN0|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Off camera, the group builds a grave for Dean. Lucah and McJones play with their stars like Dean used to while Luke places a raincloud over his grave. McJones points out a fifth grave with a sign reading "????? Who's Next??" and explains that they built it by accident while making Dean's grave. The group makes their final preparations before leaving to fight the Wall of Flesh and Lucah opens the door to Piggy Peeb's room so he can be free in case if they don't come back. The group says their goodbyes to Piggy Peebs and starts heading out. Before they leave, Luke takes Jeff's grandfather clock and places it next to his grave. The group starts heading right but decides not to deal with the sandstorm in the desert and instead starts digging a hellevator nearby. After digging for a while, McJones points out how bad their hellevator is due to not building straight down and Luke and Lucah building several platforms throughout the passage. The group rides on a minetrack they found but finds nothing of importance and they continue digging their hellevator in the middle of the minetrack. The three continue digging, with Luke using his spelunker potions to look for more life crystals on the way down. The group digs into a small cave and Luke finds a mushrrom biome with three life crystals inside. McJones disables the boulder traps in the room and the three each take a heart for themselves. The three explore the mushroom biome and McJones finds a chest with a band of regeraration inside while disabling traps. McJones tells the others to following him down below the underground house and jumps to a ledge below him. Lucah and Luke mess up while building a staircase down and blame Dean's ghost for it. McJones finds another life crystal and Luke says McJones can take it, though he calls him by his brother's name by accident. McJones finds another chest to the side and digs towards it. Lucah kills the enemies surrounding the chest with her bees. Luke is attacked by a pink slime while trying to grab another life crystal, but he kills it and uses the heart, bringing the entire group to 180 hit points. The group finds another underground house and Luke opens the chest inside while Lucah and McJones talk to the nearby skeleton merchant. The group returns to the helevator, but Lucah realizes she's running low on platforms so the group decides to take some wood from the underground houses before continuing. While gathering more wood, Luke starts organizing his inventory while standing in a pool of water just below his head and starts drowning without realizing it. However, Lucah points point his draining health and jumps out of the water just in time. Luke takes a healing potion and thanks Lucah for saving his life. The group finishes gathering wood and returns to the hellevator. Quotes Guest Feature yungtown: LIVE YOUR DREAM, LUKE! lucahjin: Horray for Saving Luke!